Description: (Applicant's Description) The Biostatistics Core provides expertise in study design, statistical analysis, and interpretation of cancer research data. Core biostatisticians collaborate with Cancer Center investigators in framing testable questions, devising experimental plans that make efficient use of experimental materials, patient populations and community participants, and ensuring that there is sufficient statistical power to answer the research questions. They are also responsible for ensuring that due consideration is given to issues of measurement, unbiased and efficient sample selection, unbiased assessment of outcomes, adequate follow- up, and other details of implementation. They provide expertise on research data collection and management and devise quality control procedures to ensure validity and completeness. During 1996-1999, Core Biostatisticians co-authored 85 publications with cancer researchers; 69 are published, 4 are accepted, and 12 are under review. They collaborated with Cancer Center investigators on 50 research proposals submitted to external funding sources; 17 were funded and 8 are pending. Another 8 proposals were submitted to internal funding sources and half were funded. Core Biostatisticians support the Clinical Trials Office as active members of the Cancer Center Clinical Trials Committee and of the Quality Assurance Committee of the Protocol Review and Monitoring System. This Core has a significant role ensuring scientific rigor of cancer research at the Karmanos Cancer Institute.